


Regina Mills does not get jealous

by saweeet47



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Swan Queen Week 2015, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saweeet47/pseuds/saweeet47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills doesn't get jealous which is why she always rolls her eyes at his name, which is why she becomes overly sassy, which is why she avoids Emma Swan. No, Regina Mills doesn't get jealous.<br/>{Day 2 of Swan Queen Week: Jealousy.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regina Mills does not get jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - not my lovely characters. All mistakes are my own.  
> Contains CS but only temporarily as well as a sassy Regina, an oblivious Emma and a meddling Henry. Enjoy!  
> Viva La Swan Queen 
> 
> -Saweeet47

Regina Mills does not get jealous.

She will admit to getting angry, annoyed and maybe a little disappointed but green is her sisters colour, not hers.

So when she is out at dinner with Emma and Henry and the ever so delectable Pirate interrupts, asking if he could “steal Swan away for a second”, no the sudden tension in her shoulders has nothing to do with the way he leers at her behind when the blonde walks past him. Nor is the way her eyes avert to her dinner plate when he kisses her 'farewell'. No, none of this is jealousy, Regina thinks of it more as a very strong dislike towards the Handless Wonder.

Even when Emma drops Henry off at the Mills Mansion and sticks around for a drink as per tradition, no she wouldn't call it jealousy when Hook calls and sweeps the blonde away for a surprise date (if you classify drinks at the Rabbit Hole a date).

One day Regina is sitting at her desk with Emma lying around her office munching on a grilled cheese, both bantering back and forth as per usual and for the first half of the impromptu lunch Regina can easily say that she is enjoying herself, as she normally does with the blonde. That is until somehow they get on the topic of Emma's boyfriend. (The older woman inwardly shudders at the word) Regina isn't looking into how she rolls her eyes and sighs irritatedly when Emma says his name, even though the former Evil Queen thinks she's hidden her distaste well, the blonde notices and her head tilts in curiosity.

“Hey Regina?” Emma calls from across the room where she is sitting at the table.

The brunette looks up with an expectant look in her eyes as a response.

“What would you get a pirate for their birthday?” The blonde asks pretending to be genuine. She isn't though, she actually has no idea when Killian's birthday is. She is just trying to get a reaction from the former Evil Queen.

Regina rolls her eyes again before looking back down at her paper disinterested in the conversation “I swear to God Emma, if this is a dirty pirate joke that ends in booty. I am going to set you on fire.”

Emma laughs loudly at the other woman's response, her head thrown back in amusement but she didn't take into account the food that she was still chewing and so she chokes.

Emma survives the grilled cheese incident which was all very entertaining to the former Evil Queen who raised both eyebrows and murmured the word “Attractive” when the blonde spat out the contents that choked her.

After the near death experience, Emma asks again. Still hoping to gauge a reaction and maybe, just maybe she'll be able to understand why her former enemy acts so strange at the mention of Killian.

This time Regina sighs, her eyes meeting the blondes from across the room. “I don't know Emma, he's _your_ boyfriend, not mine” she speaks the words as though they tasted like vinegar

For reasons unknown to the Saviour, this rubs her the wrong way. “You're my friend Regina, I just wanted to get your advice on something, is that too much to ask for?”

The brunette places the pen in her hand down and her head tilts “I don't think you want my advice Dear” she licks her lips and stares at the blonde seriously, a little confused about why the younger woman is seemingly upset.

“Yeah?” Emma stands from her place on the other side of the room, she all but storms over to the front of the desk. The brunette eyeing her head to toe as she does. “Well I think I do, go ahead. Give me a piece of your wonderful advice” she challenges, hands splayed out on the desk in an attempt at being intimidating.

Regina's eyes narrow, her shoulders straightening an unwanted amount of unjustified anger boiling up in her chest. “You want my advice Emma?” she slides her chair back slightly “Maybe, Emma... I think you should get Captain Guy-liner a bottle of Rum... to drink or to wash his teeth with, I’m not exactly updated on a pirates hygiene” Regina stands, mimicking the blonde position “or maybe you could purchase a talking parrot to suit his intellect level” the brunette taps her chin in faux thought “Perhaps a new ship that he could sacrifice for you so that you just might kiss him again or a shiny new hook, maybe you could get it in his favourite colour. Oh I have it, perfume! I hear Salt water and plague is really in this yea-”

“Enough Regina!” Emma all but screeches. Her brow furrowing in anger and confusion, mostly anger. “What is your problem? I know you've never liked Hook but recently you've just been acting weird”

“My problem is that you are blinded by some lovesick, dirty, albeit good looking pirate even though you and I both know that he isn't your true love Emma” Regina justifies through her gritted teeth.

“True love?” Emma scoffs before continuing “Regina that is _your_ goal in life, not mine. If Hook isn't my true love or my soul mate, who the hell cares? If my soul mate shows up one day and I fall head over fucking heels in love with them, then that's okay too but right now? Hook wants me and that's all I’ve never had so for now, that'll have to do.” The blonde stands straight, back no longer hunched, her hands raised as she take slow steps backwards “I am trying to help you but I can't do that if you don't stop acting the way you are. I don't know what it is, maybe you're angry or jealous but what ever it is. You need to sort it out before you go and attack the guy I’m dating” and with that Emma Swan leaves the room, the door slamming behind her.

“I am not Jealous!” Regina yells at the closed door.

The former Evil Queen looks down at her hands, before muttering “I'm not” to no one in particular. She doesn't know who she's trying to convince any more.

 

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Five days without talking to Emma and Regina is still very confused about her behaviour. She doesn't know why she acts like this, she doesn't know why her hands clench when she sees them together, she doesn't know why her heart contracts uncomfortably when Emma laughs at what the pirate has just said, she doesn’t know why she's acting like a jealous adolescent.

She doesn't like that one handed narcissist, there's no way. His ego could eclipse the sun and he treats women the way that women should not be treated. There are more reasons (like a 3000 word essay worth) of why she doesn't like the eye liner abuser, so no, there is no way in hell or heaven that Regina Mills could ever like Killian Jones.

She isn't jealous of Emma, she'd have to have no functioning senses for that to happen. So why does it piss her off to no end when she sees the blonde with that retched pirate?

Regina's train of thought is interrupted as Henry runs through the front door with a loud “I'm home Mom!” before he runs upstairs to drop his things off.

Regina roams out of the study and into the kitchen where she begins to mentally prepare the meal she'll be creating soon, wondering if Emma will want her favourite or if she should just whip up a quick pasta.

“Hey mom” Henry greets cheerily as he lumbers inside the room, he round trips the island to give his mother a hug before all but sprinting across the room to raid the refrigerator.

“I'm about to make dinner Dear” Regina tells, a pointed look on her face.

The teenager sighs before grabbing a can of soda and sitting at the island, a look of concentration as he opens the can.

Regina rolls her eyes at her sons choice of beverage “I don't know how I let Emma bring those things into my house” The former Evil Queen jokes as she begins to get the ingredients out of the fridge. “Where is Miss Swan anyway?” and just like that, Regina remembers that the blonde is upset with her and that she won't be joining them for dinner tonight. She wants to take the words back but she can't obviously, so she just clenches her eyes together as she waits for her sons reply.

“Oh she said she had a bit of paper work to catch up on” Henry explains before sipping from his can.

Regina relaxes, relieved that Emma hasn't told their son about their little falling out. The former Mayor nods her head nonchalantly before continuing her task.

“I think she's going to see Hook” Henry mutters as he takes another sip from the addictive liquid. A smirk on his lips like it's amusing to him.

Which, in Regina's mind, is far from amusing. The relaxed shoulders disappear and her jaw is clenching “Oh?” she manages to squeak out.

Henry chuckles lowly “Yeah but I don't know if it's a good 'see' or a bad 'see'. They've been fighting a lot recently”

The former Evil Queen has to resist the temptation to grin like an idiot, she reprimands herself for such immature, insensitive behaviour. Emma is her friend and Regina may not be on the world's best friend registry but she does have a sneaking suspicion that being happy that her friends relationship is turning to shit, isn't make of a good friend but that doesn't mean she can't grin like a mad man internally.

“Oh?” Regina attempts to sound forlorn or at least disinterested but as Henry's eyebrow raises, she begins to think that it came out a little more excited than intended. “That's unfortunate I suppose” she mutters as she averts her eyes to the task at hand.

With her head down, the brunette doesn't see her sons face light up. He may not be as good as his biological mother at weeding out the lies but he does know when his mom is acting weird. “Yeah...” he slowly slides off the stool before walking backwards slowly “I'm just going to go do some homework” he drawls out as he makes his way out of the kitchen.  
Regina looks up and smiles at her son, happy that he's taking he's education seriously “Ok Dear, I’ll come and get you when dinner is ready”

Henry smiles widely before all but sprinting out of the room and running upstairs, fishing his mobile phone out of his pocket as he does. When he reaches his room, he closes the door before gathering his school stuff and splaying it around his bed setting the I'm-doing-my-homework scene.  
The teenager plops down in the center of his bed as he begins typing a new message.

_**Ma, have you eaten?** _

Henry sends the message with fingers crossed before locking his phone and attempting to get started on his supposed homework.

2 minutes later his phone vibrates.

**_Not yet Kid, why? What’s up?_ **

Henry fist pumps the air, a giant grin on his face.

**_Want to come over for dinner? I think mums making your favourite_ **

This time the teenage just hold his phone is his hands, staring at the screen waiting for a reply and when it comes, his brow furrows.

_**Uh I’m not too sure about that Kid, did you ask your mom? Does she even know you invited me?** _

Henry rolls his eyes before huffing and getting off the bed and popping his head out his door “Mom!” He yells loudly down the hallway, hoping his mother can hear him.

The sound of footsteps echoes through the house followed by “What have I told you about yelling at me from your room Henry?”

The teenager rolls his eyes before stepping out of his room and heading to the top of the staircase where he sees his mother standing and the bottom with a raised eyebrow and hand on hip. “Not to” he mumbles.

Regina nods once before shifting her stance “Now, what was it you needed so badly that you decided to become a banshee?”

Henry tilts his head “Can Emma come over for dinner?”

His mother's face tenses along with her body and the energy surrounding her. “I thought she had paper work?” she asks, trying not to clench her teeth too hard.

The teenager shrugs carelessly “I don't know, all she said that she hasn't had a good meal in a long time and something about wanting to see you- oh hey, did you put my drink back in the fridge?”

Regina's face manages to change from unimpressed, confused, excited and back again to confused all in the span of three seconds. Her brow furrowed slightly “Uh yes Dear, your can is on the bottom shelf..”

Henry attempts to walk off, finding it extremely difficult not to grin at his master plan but his mother stops him.

“Henry?” she calls and he turns “What did Emma say about dinner again?” the brunette asks, hoping to look nonchalant but failing.

Henry shrugs “I don't know it was kind of vague, just saying you make the best food and y'know the usual” he looks down at his phone which is signalling a new message “But I – uh I have homework so she can come right?” he runs off with a grin “K, cool thanks mom!”

While Regina is left standing at the bottom of the staircase with a bemused expression, Henry is in his room with a grin on his face checking his messages. Emma sent him another one when he took too long to reply.

 ** _Kid, you know your mom doesn't like it when you do that_**.

Henry rolls his eyes before replying.

 _ **Seriously Ma, she said it's ok. She wants you to come over anyway**_.

At this point Henry is laughing, his head shaking as he waits for a reply. The teenager bounces back onto his bed thinking about how fun this is, he knows that his brunette mother is easily made jealous and he can see the signs. Henry can also see the signs with Emma, the way she defends Regina to the ends of the Earth when anyone speaks a single ill word against her, even Hook. Henry knows that both his moms, have got it bad for each other.

If he wasn't so excited about it, he'd probably be a little grossed out.

_**Wait, your mom wants me to come over?** _

Henry rolls his eyes again. Deciding that this is taking way too long, he calls her.

After a few rings, she picks up “Hey Kid”

“Hey Ma, so you coming over?”

There's a sigh from the other side “Are you sure Regina wants me there? Because last time I spoke with her we didn't exactly part on great terms”

Henry's eyes narrow as he feels his plan crumble slightly “What happened? Are you guys fighting again?”

“No, no we just had a small... disagreement”

The teenager groans exasperated “Seriously? What about this time? I thought you guys were friends?”

“We are Hen, we are. I just brought up that she's been acting weird lately and she ripped my head off” Emma explains forlornly, still sounding a bit down about it.

Henry tilts his head “What do you mean weird? She seems normal to me?”

Emma sighs “I don't know, like she gets all pissy and mean when I bring up Hook”

It takes all of Henry's will power to not throw his phone at the wall because both his mothers ure so utterly oblivious but he manages to grind out a small “hm that is weird, I wonder what that's about”

Emma makes a sound of agreement “Me too Kid, me too.” there's a small pause before the blonde sighs “I should probably talk to her about it, what time's dinner?”

Henry grins like a madman as he answers “Not sure but I’ll go down and ask mom and then I’ll text you”

“Sounds good, see you soon Hen”

** An hour later **

“So...” Henry drawls awkwardly as he looks between his two mothers whose faces are all but in their meals. “This is fun”

Regina rolls her eyes at her sons need to make things more awkward “Hmm Henry, yes it is but I think you need to eat a little bit more salad. I don't think you have enough” she feigns concern as she takes in the empty side of his plate.

“I finished it, that's why I don’t have enough” he mocks, ever the teenager.

Emma's head raises along with her eyebrow “Actually Henry...” she meets the brunette's eye for the first time this dinner “I think your mom's right. I think you need more vegetables”

Henry growls at the two woman, his eyes narrowed “Quit ganging up on me” he knows that they know he hates vegetables.

“Now Dear, we only want what's best for you and right now we believe that you need to eat more salad. Don't we Emma?” Regina teases as she pushes the bowl forward slightly.

Emma is smiling restrictedly “Oh yeah, definitely” she nods her head enthusiastically as she leans over and picks the salad bowl up “Here, let me help you with that” she serves a generous amount of ranged greenery onto his plate before setting the bowl down and ruffling his hair teasingly “Now eat up Kid, you don't want to miss out on dessert”

Henry's jaw clenches as he eyes both his mothers who are snickering away like they're so funny. “You are both so evil”

and that's when the two woman fall into a loud harmonious laughter.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

**An hour and a half later**

“Thanks again for dinner Regina” Emma says as she steps out of the door that's being held open for her “It was amazing as per usual” she adds with a smile.

“You're welcome Dear” Regina replies as she steps on top of the house threshold.

Emma rocks back and forth on her heels, her hands finding her pockets as they both watch each other awkwardly.

“I just wan-” “About the other da-”

They blurt out at the same time before stopping and trying again “You go” Emma scrunches her nose up as she says it.

Regina closes her eyes momentarily as to remove the awkward from her sight. “About the other day...” she starts, her hands finding each other in front of her “I'd like to apologise for what I said”

Emma tilts her head “It's alright” she shrugs “It's not like you were wrong, Hook would like a bottle of rum for his birthday, several in fact”

The brunette chuckles quietly “Indeed he would but still, I am sorry for the way I’ve been acting recently” her hands begin to fidget “I think I’ve just been a little all over the place”

The blonde smiles at her friends apology “I understand Regina” she steps forward, her hand finding the brunettes forearm “I'd rather you act like that then avoid me... these last few days have been hell with out you” Emma chuckles, not really understanding why she is all of a sudden acting like she needs to talk to Regina every day.

The older woman is confused but she covers it with a small laugh “I'll just yell at you instead of avoiding you, will that suffice Dear?”

Emma chuckles with a single nod “Yes, definitely.” she takes a step back “I guess I’ll see you around”

Regina nods once “Goodnight Emma” she also takes a step back into the house but almost immediately her retreat is halted by two arms wrapping around her shoulders.

Emma Swan is hugging her.

Emma Swan is hugging her.

Regina's eyes are all but bursting out of her head but she recovers quickly, wanting to return the gesture and she does.

The blondes arms are locked around her neck while the brunette wraps her arms around the other woman’s waist, her face buried into the crook of her neck.

“You really are great you know that?” Emma mumbles into the black hair beside her cheek.

They slowly pull apart but only just so they can see each other, Regina smiles briefly “You really are impulsive you know that?” she jokes.

Emma shrugs before pulling away entirely “I wont lie, I missed you and that's just what happens when I miss someone”

Regina head raises “Ah ok, very original Dear” Now she steps back into the house, hand on the door knob “Drive safely”

The blonde smiles once more “Sleep well Regina” she replies before turning on her heel and heading in the opposite direction.

Regina shuts the door, locks it before heading upstairs. All the dishes have been done and all the lights turned off, she can finally relax but some how she finds her self at her bedroom window, looking out into the front yard.

The yellow bug is still sitting out the front, Regina squints her eyes as she tries to make out the figure in the car. She sees Emma's face light up from the glow of the phone, the brunette watches as the blonde reads the text messages on her phone. Regina sees Emma laugh at the message she just read.

Regina assumes it's the Pirate, ever since he got his slimy hand on a 'mobile device' he texts Emma almost every minute he's not with her.

A strong, sickly feeling fills Regina's stomach and her heart feels a dull pain.

These feelings process through the brunettes mind and almost immediately, her eyes widen in realisation.

“Shit” she mutters under her breath.

She watches the yellow death trap drive away as the realisation grows and the former Mayor cannot believe it, she doesn't want to but she has to admit it now... she's jealous.

Regina Mills is jealous.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Day after day and Regina is seeing how obvious it must've been the whole time. Every single time Hook is mentioned, without fail, the brunette will react. Whether its her jaw clenching, fists forming or a simple eye roll and Regina notices that she isn't very subtle.

Emma seems to just accept it as a strong dislike for the man but the more she watches her former Evil friend, she begins to see that the looks are getting less angry and more... sad, sort of like it hurts.

And it does.

Regina can't help but to try and avoid Emma, she wants to see the blonde as she really does enjoy her company but once the initial excitement wears away, a force begins to tug on her heart and stomach, making her feel nauseous almost every time she sees the Saviour, an event that occurs for the simple fact that she can't have her. So this is how they have gone a week and a half without speaking, Regina Mills is protecting herself from the pain of seeing the thing she wants most.

Emma visits the house often, Henry mostly just answers the door to tell the blonde that his other mother isn't feeling well or that she has a lot of 'work' to catch up on.

The Sheriff begins to worry, not understanding what went wrong this time. She starts brooding around the house, around town. A deep thinking face constantly being worn as she tries to understand what's happened or how she can fix it. Emma may not notice that she's doing it but in this time, she has been ignoring her family and friends as she just sits in silence with a very unapproachable expression. Hook has mentioned it to her a number of times and she can easily say that she's getting irritated by his need to interrupt her thoughts.

But one day, everything builds up. Mary Margaret badgers her about her baby brother all morning, her dad asking her about police business at lunch, Ruby gossiping about everyone on her break and now Hook is complaining about Regina and so, Emma Swan snaps.

“Hook, let it go” the blonde demands intensely, her green eyes swirling with frustration.

The one handed man raises his hook and his single hand “Whoa... if I did anything to offend you Swan-”

“if you don't want to offend me, then quit insulting Regina” Emma replies as she closes the menu in front of her. They're sitting at Granny's for dinner and the blonde has just realised that she's not that hungry.

Hooks brow furrows “This is exactly what I’ve been trying to say to you love-” he gestures to the air in front of Emma as though he is signalling her whole being “you don't talk to me unless its about Regina so my apologies Swan, if I get a bit hurt by your lack of attention”

Emma runs her hand through her hair before sighing “You don't know how important she is to me Killian, she can't even look at me and I don't know why”

The ship-less pirate growls quietly in frustration “Clearly she is more important than what's between us” he utters, anger and disappointment laced through out his voice.

The blonde stares at him in disbelief “Seriously Hook? I can't care for someone else just because I am dating you?” she asks, mildly pissed that she feels like he's making her choose.

Killian rolls his eyes before waving his hand in the air exasperatedly “That's not the problem love, the problem is that you don't just care for young Henry's other mother”

Emma's face relaxes as her demeanour becomes less aggressive and more defensive. “What's that supposed to mean?”

The one handed man sighs as he begins to get out of the booth they're currently sitting at “I do love you Swan but I’m afraid that your heart belongs to another.” he expresses quite genuinely, sadness clear in his eyes.

Emma is still confused as hell though “What are you talking about?” she watches him shuffle out of the seat before he stands above her.

“I try and get close to you Swan but you just run further into Regina” Killian shrugs helplessly before nodding once before opening his arms in a bring-it-in sort of gesture.

Emma is still confused but stands up and submits to the embrace anyway, she mumbles into Hooks shoulder “I still don't understand”

She feels a pat on her back and then she hears his voice whisper “You're in love with Regina, Love” it's almost got a tone of pity through out it.

The blonde's brow furrows as the words process. Her mind reeling over the sentence, she can't be in love with her sons other mother right? And just like that it all clicks into place.

Emma Swan is probably falling in love with Regina Mills.  
The fighting, the lack of personal space, the undoubtedly sexual references, the constant belief that Regina has good in her, always trusting her, always asking to be trusted, the moments of deep eye contact, their hug. Of course she is in love with her former enemy, it just makes sense.

“Why are you being so good about this?” Emma asks as she hugs the man tighter.

She feels his body vibrate with a throaty chuckle “I'm not, Love. I just got tired of watching you watch her” he leans back out of the hug “Once you realise that the Evil Queen can't give you what I can, you'll be back” he has that self righteous smirk on his lips.

Emma sighs and with a roll of her eyes, she realises in that moment how much that smirk actually irritates her. “and... there it is” she breathes

“What can I say Swan? I am a devilishly good looking pirate and ther-” The bell atop the door rings signals that someone has entered Granny's. Hook pauses as he notices that the blondes attention has been diverted to the person who just walked in. There arms still around each other and they're speaking relatively close. He watches the changes in his now Ex lovers face, her eyes light up momentarily before she smiles hesitantly, nervously. And because of just that Hook knows that it's Regina who just walked in and so, he lets her go. Well he pulls his arms back down to his side and watches as Emma's eyes widen in disappointment. Killian looks over his shoulder and sees the brunette retracing her steps, exiting the diner.

With out a second thought, Emma rushes after. Leaving Hook alone, a sad smile on his face.

“Regina!” Emma calls as she swings open the door before almost falling down the stairs to catch up.

The former Queen stops but doesn't look back, she clenches her eyes shut, cursing at herself for believing that Emma would be anywhere but the local diner. She takes a deep breathe before turning. “Miss Swan” she places a stoic expression on her face.

Emma's brow furrows slightly at the title “'Gina” she takes a step forward, her hand hesitantly reaching forward “Why are yo-”

“What have I said about calling me that?” Regina asks, trying her hardest not to buckle. She's spent the last week trying to repress these feelings, she's avoided the blonde at all costs. It was working she thought, not seeing her everyday lessened the feelings of affection and adoration and instead it was replaced with sadness and loss, like something was missing. That she could deal with, she spent most of her life being incomplete and so she is used to it... but seeing the thing she wants most everyday would be worse. Each day she distracted herself with other things, like Henry and his assignments, paper work that Mary Margaret couldn't understand, cleaning, watching ridiculous chick flicks and cooking a range of foods that no one was going to eat and finally, she realised that her feelings had lessened.

Until Emma Swan looked at her with those big green eyes.

And then she was hit with the feelings all over again, Regina compares it to blocking a tap with water trying to push through, seeing Emma Swan was the unblocking and the feelings that came through were like a pressure hose to the face.

“Regina” Emma sighs, ignoring the brunettes reprimand “Why are you avoiding me?” she steps closer again.

Regina takes a smaller step back “I'm doing no such thing”

“Really? Then why haven't I seen you in over a week? I've been to the house and your office and every single time you send someone to keep me away. Henry, that random woman at your office, you even managed to get my mom to keep me from seeing you. Why?” Emma pleads, her eyes filled with worry and frustration.

The brunette sighs as she looks down at the space between them “I don't know Emma”

There's a small scoff “What part of I know when you're lying don't you understand? You know why and you wont tell me” Emma steps forward, her brow furrowed “Do you know how much that sucks? Having your best friend avoid you and not knowing why? I've gone over and over the last few weeks and I cant figure out what I did wrong. Did I say something that upset you? Did I do someth-”

“Emma no, it's not you, its m-”

“Seriously? You're going with it's not you, it's me” Emma's head tilts back in disbelief along with a mirthless laugh “Come on, you can do better than that Regina”

The blondes face becomes serious and Regina is mildly confused to as why Emma is so set on being close to her.

Regina doesn't respond, she doesn't know how. She means it when she says that its her. The brunette stares at the eyes that are becoming glassy.

“Regina just tell me, what ever it is just tell me...” Emma's eyes are pouring into Regina's, she takes two steps forward and grasps onto the delicate hands of the older woman “C'mon... It can't be worse than this”

The former Queen's mouth opens and closes as words rush to the tip of her tongue to stop the blonde from feeling this way, to tell her what the hell is going on in her head.

“Emma I want to tell you, I do” is what ends up coming out of her lips “but if I do, everything will change”

Emma sees no signs of falsity in her friends expression “If you don't will everything stay the same?”

The brunette's brow furrows in an unwillingness to answer truthfully but either way, Emma will know the answer no matter what she says. “Yes” she utters reluctantly

And to the blonde, it's that easy “Then tell me”

but to Regina, it isn't “It's not that simple”

“Yes it is”

The former Queen sighs and then tries to step away but Emma still has her hand in hers, she holds her still. “I can't say it”

Emma looks down at her hand which is latched onto the brunettes “That's ok” she soothes, she runs her thumb over the back of her former enemies hand “Just answer 5 of my questions and I’ll let you go”

Regina's gaze flickers across the blondes face, contemplating saying no and just going home to wallow in her emotions but as always, one look at those big green eyes and she feels herself nodding.

Emma nods once as she looks down at the space between them “Did I do something?” She asks as she looks back up at the brunette.

Regina shakes her head furiously “No, no. You didn't do anything”

The blonde nods once “Did I say anything?”

“No”

Emma nods again “Uhh ok... well are you avoiding me for a reason?” Regina hesitates to answer and so the Sheriff continues “Did I overstep a boundary? Or is it about the Robin thin-”

“Of course there's a reason Emma” Regina interrupts, frustrated that she's letting the blonde think she's done something wrong “You did nothing wrong”

The 'Saviour' sighs and shakes her head, tired but not wanting to give up “You can barely stand to be in the same room as me, what else am I meant to think?”

Regina takes in the forlorn expression of the blonde, the way she frowns and her brow furrows. Her forest green eyes swirling with confusion, passion and sadness. “Emma. I-” she closes her eyes momentarily, taking a deep breath “I can't deal with what I'm feeling right now”

Emma's eyes flicker with hope momentarily before she covers it expertly with a brow furrow “and uh...” she tilts her head to the side adorably “what are you feeling exactly?”

Regina's eyes glimpse down to the blondes, her jaw clenching as she decides what to say “Something that I definitely shouldn't be feeling” she mutters, her head dropping down. Not entirely excited to admit this to the Sheriff but if it stops Emma from feeling like it's her fault then she'll do it a thousand times.

When the brunette let those words leave her mouth she definitely didn't expect the reply she got “What makes you think you shouldn't be feeling them?” The Sheriff's head is down and she's looking up at the former Mayor nervously

Regina's brow furrow in confusion “You told me that I shouldn't act the way I do” she shakes her head, she can only describe how she's feeling as pathetic. She's already said too much and as always with Regina, its go big or go home “I shouldn't get angry when you mention him, I shouldn't want to always be around you and I definitely shouldn't be having these feelings for you” the brunette takes her hand out of the blondes grasp, she takes a few steps back “Avoiding you is how I stop falling.... because every single time you look at me now, I fall just that little bit harder and the harder I fall, the worst it is when I land and no one is there to catch me again” Tears have made an appearance, filling up to the eyeline and threatening to spill. She clenches her jaw and turns on her heel, this is one of those times when flight is the only option.

Regina is crossing the road, trying to keep the tears at bay. She's had enough of falling for the wrong person, she just wants to get in her car and drive home where she can cry in peace.  
She's halfway across the road when she hears Emma call out to her and as hard as it is, she keeps walking. Eventually the footsteps get closer and then there are fingers wrapped around her wrist “Regina wait”

The brunette turns to the blonde and once again she is surprised. Emma's in her personal space, she's pulled their fronts close together and their faces are even closer. “What if someone is there to catch you?” Emma smiles, genuine joy and excitement in her eyes. She leans in close and presses their lips together for the first time.

And Regina thinks that if there were a curse in place, then she would bet her life that this kiss would've broken it two fold.

Sheriff and Mayor, Saviour and Queen, Emma and Regina kissing in the middle of a Storybrooke street. Their arms wrapped around each other and their lips moving against the others, no one else witnesses it, just the street lights and the gentle breeze.

And in that moment, Regina Mills realises that being jealous? Well it's not all that bad.


End file.
